1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a magnetic recording apparatus, a magnetic recording medium, and a method of testing a magnetic recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
To improve the recording density of a magnetic recording medium, a discrete track type magnetic recording apparatus is effective, which uses a discrete track recording medium in which non-recording sections are formed by removing or modifying those portions of a magnetic recording layer between recording tracks to suppress the interference related to read and write performed between adjacent recording tracks.
Meanwhile, in a magnetic recording apparatus, a test of the flying height of read/write heads, a test of the voltage and current of the read/write heads, and a signal degradation test are performed. Based on the results of these tests, the parameters of the magnetic recording apparatus are adjusted.
A magnetic recording medium mounted on a conventional magnetic recording apparatus includes a magnetic recording layer which is formed of a continuous film having no non-recording sections. Thus, the above-described tests and parameter adjustment based on the test results can be easily performed.
However, it is difficult to perform a test of the flying height of the read/write heads, a test of the voltage and current of the read/write heads, and a signal degradation test, using discrete tracks on a discrete track medium.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-38476 discloses a discrete track recording medium in which a groove for adjusting lift force which is applied to a magnetic head is provided in an outer region or an inner region of a data region where discrete tracks are formed.
However, in such a medium, it is difficult to adjust parameters other than the flying height of the read/write heads.